<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441634">Untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure &amp; Romance, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Shipwrecked, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Human Kim Jongdae | Chen, Interspecies Romance, Kim Jongdae | Chen-centric, Kim Junmyeon | Suho-centric, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Merperson Suho, Merperson Yixing, Minor Park Chanyeol/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Missing Persons, Mysterious Protector, Past Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol, Stranded, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Wilderness Survival, Work In Progress, Writer Kim Jongdae | Chen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Junmyeon | Suho &amp; Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Park Chanyeol/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>10:24 AM</strong>
</p><p>The first thing that Jongdae noticed was that his head hurt.As a matter of fact,now that he noticed,<em>everything </em>hurt.<em>What happened?</em>He wondered to himself.<em>Where I am?</em>He struggled to open his eyes due to the pain in head,but he eventually managed.</p><p>Jongdae was greeted by the sound of the ocean waves and the cloudy blue skies above."Wha-?"He started,but was cut off as he tried to sit up and a bolt of pain shot through him."Okay,so maybe suddenly moving wasn't the best of ideas."He said to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>